Insomniac
by Eroshiyda
Summary: 39 year-old Kakashi and 26 year-old Sakura have been married for a while. One of them has a sleeping problem. One-shot lemon told from Kakashi's perspective. First Published July 2008.


I am an insomniac. It's not as bad as it sounds, rest assured. I rarely sleep any longer than twenty minutes in a twenty-four hour period, so my main issue is boredom. But there's always work to be done, and even when that is finished, it just means that there's some time left to think.

So I sit on my bed, staring out my window. The silver moon sleepily sinks down into the onyx night sky. I have about three hours until the sun rises. There are no reports to be filled, no missions to prepare for, and no cemeteries to visit (for another two hours, that is).

Then the softest of sounds disrupts my stirring thoughts. I turn to my wife, who is lying on my bed and sleeping like the rose-haired angel that she is. I study the way the moonlight caresses her face, causing it to glow with a serene, dewy shine. Without thinking, I reach out and gently touch her beautiful face with my fingertips. She doesn't move; she's the heaviest sleeper I've ever seen in my life.

I remember the day I first told her that I was an insomniac. She asked me curiously, "Then what do you do for all those hours in the dark when you're awake?"

I shrugged. "I keep myself busy."

To that, she giggled. "Well, if you ever need to do something and I'm here, you can play with me – even if I'm asleep."

I'm very slow when it comes to reading women's cues, so I just tilted my head sideways and asked, "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. "It means whatever you want it to mean," she replied.

I didn't understand it then, but after a while, I got it. Now I know what she meant when she said "play." I hover my lips over her face and breathe in her feminine scent. I place wet kisses all over her face and neck, each one drawing the heat from her body to my lips. She sleeps on her side, so I gently place my hand on her shoulder and turn her over so that she is on her back. Her mouth barely opens and closes, and she shakes her head slightly. I know that she is asleep, so I wait for her to stop moving and then continue my administrations.

I trace my fingers down her soft neck, between her supple breasts and over her smooth tummy. Thank goodness she sleeps naked. I slide my palms back up, groping each of the creamy mounds and kneading them with my hands. I lean down to give her a long, luscious kiss on her mouth, and she kisses me back in her sleep. It only makes me more excited to know that she's just as much of a passionate minx when she's sleeping as she is when she's awake.

I lightly pinch her nipples between my fingers and roll them back and forth, twisting them. She takes in a deep breath and lets out a drowsy hum, her chest rising and falling to the beat of her heart. She does it only to cast her spell on me, I swear. And it's working. I take one of her nipples in my mouth and lick, then suck, and then nibble on it. She has me salivating already. Her back arches and her hands come up and grasp my hair. She always thinks it's a dream when I do this to her. She doesn't realize that she takes part in it, too. It all feels so forbidden.

I let the tip of my nose trail slowly down her tummy, down to the wispy shock of pink hair which she keeps trimmed in the shape of a lightning bolt for me. Kinky. One whiff of her aroused scent sends my impassioned blood racing to my member. My tongue slides out of my mouth and hungrily licks her swollen folds, lustfully savoring her succulent juices. My lips smash over hers, smacking on her sticky sweetness. Her legs shudder with pleasure. She doesn't have to be awake to tell me not to stop. I continue to slip my tongue in and out, faster and faster, until I've had my fill of her womanhood.

I slide one of my tingling fingers into her tight, warm, wet pussy, expertly swirling it around the sides and causing her muscles to swell around me as feminine fluids leak from her. I wiggle my finger, bending and un-bending it, and she quietly moans and shivers in response. I knew she'd like that. I insert another finger and quicken the pace. I can tell that she is about to come in her sleep, and when she does that, she wakes up. But I'm not done having fun with her yet.

I withdraw my fingers from her oozing sex and suck on them. My manhood is stiff, throbbing with need. I begin to stroke myself with my other hand and watch as Sakura sighs in her sleep, silently and unknowingly begging me for more. I hold my cock steady and dip the head inside of her. She gasps and clutches onto my hair with her hands. I allow her sexual energy to consume me as her legs fold around my hips, bringing me closer to her and deeper inside of her. Slowly, steadily, I fill her insides with my hardened member, growing hotter and hotter as more and more of my length is pushed into her slippery heat. She feels as delicious as she did on the day I took her virginity away.

My hips instinctually thrust in and out, swinging back and forth and harder and faster each time. Her physiological responses are astounding; she flushes bright crimson all over and her limbs clamp around me as if she's holding onto me for dear life. Even when her finger nails begin to puncture my back, I keep going. In fact, it makes me want to penetrate her faster and harder. So that's what I do. Her breaths become sighs and her sighs become moans as I repeatedly penetrate her.

And, all too soon it seems, a shock pulses through my body and releases itself into her. I ride the waves of the incredible orgasm, moving more slowly with each pulse. With the last few thrusts, I make sure that my seed stays inside of her, because we want to have children. I lie on top of her to kiss her glistening face and caress her steamy body before I try to sleep. Sleep usually comes more easily to me after I've had vigorous exercise.

And just as I roll over onto my back and close my eyes, I hear another soft sound: "More…"

I sigh. No sleep for me tonight. Trust me, it's a good thing.


End file.
